Trinity
by koa-chan
Summary: Fuu laments. Jin understands. Mugen hears. This is all going to end. And there's nothing they could do. / Fuu/Mugen, Jin/Fuu


**A/N:** I've noticed that there are piles of stuff unpublished on the net and still damned piled up in my hard drive.

So, my only ever-ever-ever Samurai Champloo fic. Spoilers for the end of the series, though.

_Implied JinxFuu and FuuxMugen._

Enjoy the unrequited goodness (or not).

* * *

TRINITY

_Fuu laments. _It hurts, for she has loved. She couldn't stand the thought of their journey finally ending. The fact that they would say goodbye.

She knows that it was selfish of her to desire that they be with her forever. Mugen and Jin had to leave - the three of them need their own spaces and should take their separate ways.

So she says sorry, because she sees worry in Jin's eyes as she sniffs and hides the tears from him. He shouldn't see her like this. She's nothing but a pain in the ass for them, anyway. And her wishing that they stick to her is too much.

She couldn't help but say sorry some more. That's all she can do, and she clings to Jin and cries on him, because he was the only one who could see her like this.

She trusts him enough for that.

She couldn't bear leaving Jin.

And Mugen-

She breaks down at the mere thought.

That was why she will run away. Leave them without a final goodbye. She just hopes that they wouldn't wait, wouldn't hope.

Be the jerks that they are and don't give a damn.

It was better that way.

* * *

_Jin undertands._ It hurts, for he has loved. He couldn't take the sight of her crying alone. He knows that she'd probably not want him to see this, but he asks anyway. And as she tries to hide from him - them - because of her tears, he didn't let her.

She says Mugen's name and she breaks down.

Jin understands that she has fallen for their companion. She needs someone - she needed him right now. And so as she cries and tugs on his robe, he lets her lean on him and cry on him.

At least she'll know that he's here.

She says Mugen's name a few more times and it breaks him inside, but he understands. Jin knows that he has no capacity to make her really happy, and that she's made up her mind - she loves Mugen.

But the least he can do is make her realize that she's not alone.

That was why he will make Mugen go after her to stand by her rescue, even if the consequence for him will be facing an opponent that could just as well kill him. That was why he will still get up and follow them if ever he escapes death.

This was what he wanted to do.

* * *

_Mugen hears**.** _It hurts, for he has loved. He heard the worry on Jin's voice when he walked over to Fuu and asked what's wrong. He heard tremor in Fuu's sobs as she confessed to the ronin what was making her cry.

She said his name.

It hurt him because both of them have grown important for him. Friends - if that's what you call it.

But learning that you can't give something to someone when that someone needs it..

He can't possibly tell Fuu that he loves her not in the way she'd possibly want to, but only as an important friend and a sort of little sister. It will break Fuu. And seeing her cry will break Jin. He sees the way the man looks at her.

They'd both do anything to protect her. Fuu is important for them like that. But Jin would do much more, that Mugen knows. Even risk his own life. And as Mugen hears, he only frowns and pretends to sleep because he didn't know what to do with this.

All of this.. is messed up. In good ways, and in the worst ones.

That was why he will follow Jin's request - those eyes plead, that voice bore dread, that expression was that of resolve - to go rescue Fuu alone, even if it means leaving Jin to a powerful opponent. That was why he will rescue Fuu - protect her, she needs it - because that was the least he can do for her. He will show her that he cares, not the way she'd possibly desire, but he still does. A lot.

This is what he could, should, would do.

* * *

**.finis.

* * *

**

**A/N:** And.. that. It's done. O_o

_Reviews are highly appreciated._


End file.
